


Time To Kill

by LibidineTertius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, It's their seventh year so I assume they're 18 by now, Let's be real- Robert Hilliard is basically an OMC, M/M, Percy gets off on the cap of authority, Roleplay, Silly Train Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Percy plays dress up on the Hogwarts Express. What do Prefects hide up their… ahem?





	Time To Kill

Percy’s favorite time to travel on the Hogwart’s Express was Easter Break. Mostly, because that was when the train was at its emptiest. A lot of students went home for Christmas, but the Easter hols were too short for all but the most dedicated. It had been all well and good to have made Prefect last year, a good stepping stone to bigger and better things. But it also meant that he had to spend far too much of his time dealing with the petty problems of homesick first-years and fourth years that didn’t know what to do with their new bodies. Being Head Boy was a lot better. He was actually expected to do _important_ things now. Protect Harry. Keep students safe from the escaped convict. He even told Peeves off. Percy felt huge with power. And, still, he was learning to appreciate the times that no one needed him for anything.

The prefects' carriage was basically empty, too. Mervyn Wynch should have been riding with Percy and Robert, but Mervyn was a Slytherin and preferred to ride with other Slytherins. _You’d probably let the Dementors eat them_ Wynch had accused once, which was just silly. But when he’d stormed off an hour into the ride, neither Percy nor Robert had exactly kicked up a fuss. Who wanted to spend another seven hours in a small carriage compartment with a Slytherin? 

Robert, Ravenclaw to his core, was currently ignoring Percy. They'd be taking their NEWTs this year, and Percy had promised Robert at least two uninterrupted hours of revision time on the train. Really, Percy had taken almost an hour to revise himself, but the side-to-side-up-and-down movement of the train made it difficult to take notes, and revising felt a bit silly without taking notes. Quietly, Percy got up to stretch his legs. He was looking forward to distracting Robert in the finest boarding school traditions, good and hard, but first he did need to be a pal and let the bloke revise.

 _Most_ of the train was empty this year. It was pretty weird, really. Percy would have figured that most families would want their children home, away from both Sirius Black and the Dementors, but instead anyone who was keeping their children home had already done so and everyone else seemed to figure that there wasn’t anywhere safer than the fortress that was Hogwarts. Today, he passed compartments with open doors, no one inside, and listened for the sound of squeaky voices or of the trolly lady’s squeaky wheels. Hard to hear much about the chugging of the train. One room had the door closed and the latch flipped. _Private._ Percy smirked a little to himself. Someone was sleeping. Or very much not sleeping. 

The train rumbled on toward home. Toward his _family_ home, anyway. Percy still wasn’t sure what _home_ would look like in a few more months. The Ministry, surely? Or the International Confederation? Lost in thought, he stumbled as the train jolted, and all but fell into an alcove. There was a small cabinet built into the side of the train and Percy resisted the urge to poke around. He wasn’t his brothers. Weasleys might be known as impulsive Gryffindors, but he respected law and sense. On top of the cabinet sat _the hat_. Percy stared at it, mouth slightly open. It was a plain thing: a short blue cylinder with a leather brim and a small strip of leather along the front in the place of braid. Silly, really, the way it made his breath catch. He’d only seen the conductor on the Hogwarts Express a half a dozen times in his life. But there was something about that hat that said _authority_ and Percy could only resist so long before he was scooping it up, strolling back toward the Prefects’ compartment at a smart clip. With each step, the ideas began to sprout in his head until, his hand on the latch, they seemed almost fully formed.

Robert looked up at the scrape of the latch. There was a distant, distracted look in his eyes, like a man surfacing from a dream. Now there was a bloke who really got involved in his studying. Percy stepped fully inside, closed the door behind him, and flicked the latch over to _privacy_ before lifting his chin with authority. “Ticket!” He demanded.

Robert laughed, eyes crinkling. “We playing fancy dress?” he teased, but he began to set aside his books and his scrolls with the air of a man who just realized something of import was about to happen.

“Ticket!” Percy insisted again, voice crackling with all the authority he’d practiced in the mirror and honed among 11-year-olds. 

Patting at his robe, Robert said, “I swear, I have one somewhere.” His voice rose into a question and Percy got a little buzz seeing that his eyes were all pupil. Yeah, Robert knew what was happening here and liked it.

“No ticket?” Percy demanded, buoyed along by the weight of his hat-of-authority. “What were you trying to sneak onto this train?”

Robert stumbled up to his feet. “I’m sorry, sir.” Oh, yes. “Nothing, sir.”

Striding forward, Percy gripped Robert by the shoulders and turned him around. “Is that right? Hands on the luggage rack.” With a single glance backward, Robert grabbed onto the rail. Surprising himself with just how quickly he was… rising to the occasion, Percy let his hands trail along Robert’s body through the voluminous fabric of his common day-robe. Beneath all that linen was a slender torso and a pair of bony hips and _there_ was Robert’s exciting, meaty ass. Once, Percy had literally gotten on his knees to bite that ass. A bit of a loss of dignity, but worth it. “Spread ‘em!” Percy added, nudging at Robert’s legs while he felt up the guy with deliberate hands. As his right hand gripped a handful of fabric, his left got a handful of Robert’s cock beneath the robe. Just a brief handful, though, because there was a lot of fabric in the way and there was only so much a _scourgify_ could do to clean things up if accidents happened.

Instead, preening at Robert’s acquiescence and the inviting dip of his lower back, Percy took it a step further. “I’ll have to do a strip search,” he said firmly, voice only _pitching_ slightly. “Get it off.”

As Robert’s hands went to the little buttons on his robe, Percy glanced toward the door. Yes, it was still locked and the curtain hid them securely from any prying eyes. He licked his lips absently, balling his fists to keep from touching himself, and stared as the robe fell from Robert’s shoulders, revealing a pair of trousers and an undershirt. Robert wasn’t old fashioned enough to go entirely bare under his robe like some of the old wizards did, but the fabric was translucent-thin and clung to his body in a way that hinted at what was beneath. Robert lifted his arms. “You can see I’m not carrying anything.”

Percy swallowed. “You’d be amazed where I’ve found magical artifacts secreted away. Keep taking it off or I’ll do it for you.”

Robert’s breathing went a little ragged and Percy shifted slightly. There was a long pause, and then Robert began to ‘ _reluctantly_ ’ get undressed the rest of the way. First the undershirt. Then the trousers. Last, finally, the briefs beneath. He stood there in only a pair of red and white trainers, cock laying thickened with lust against his thigh and nipples flushed. It was a very good look on him. “On all fours,” Percy ordered, waving at large leather seats, following Robert close behind as the Ravenclaw turned around rested his elbows on the seat, knees braced against the edge of the leather, leaving himself vulnerable. Percy skated his hands down over Robert’s sides. He was a little cool to the touch, but a flush was rising up his neck, which was fetching as hell. Letting the hat do all the thinking for him. Percy patted him down, feeling up his legs, his back. Then patting his chest down slowly, firmly, and thoroughly while Percy ground against his ass. Not a word from Robert. The naked boy was panting, and when Percy pulled back, Robert only glanced back curiously.

“Cavity search,” Percy managed to get out, voice a little ragged with excitement. He pressed the tip of his wand between Robert’s ass cheeks and Robert’s back arched, presenting himself further. A brief charm and Robert was slightly loosened and well-slicked. Percy pulled apart the cheeks with his thumbs, admiring his own spellwork. “Let me get my inspection tool.”

At that, Robert couldn’t contain himself anymore. He sniggered, practically pressing his own face into the leather seat backs. “Sorry,” he murmured. “Sorry. Not disrespecting the inspector’s authority.”

But Percy was laughing a little too. The whole thing was a bit cheesy, wasn’t it? He gave Robert’s ass a single hard smack, then fumbled his robes out of the way enough to pull himself out. On lining himself up, he didn’t give Robert a moment to adjust before plunging in deep. Despite the preparation spell, the other boy groaned long and loud, but he didn’t protest. It was a little rough, but Percy damn well knew that this was how Robert liked it. Gripping the prefect’s hips, Percy began a quick, hard rhythm, fucking him almost brutally, or as brutally as Percy could manage. Each time he plunged in deep, Robert whimpered a little, and Percy made a sincere effort to punch out each little sound with snaps of his hips. “Must have it hidden good.” Percy’s eyes were half mast and his breaths were coming in short pants from a combination of lust and… well, giving Robert a good, hard dicking. 

Shifting his fingers a little revealed that Robert was having a _very_ good time. 

A few more minutes and Robert started to beg, which was Percy’s favorite bit. He braced his hands on Robert’s chest gripping for purchase and pinching gently at his nipples while Robert murmured, “Please, please, please, oh Merlin’s balls, please, let me…” It made Percy feel like the fittest bloke in school when Robert did that. He wondered if he might be able to get Robert to come one of these days just from being fucked hard enough. With renewed effort, Percy slammed hard into Robert. Three times. Five times. Twelve times. Each thrust so hard it slapped loudly and stung his skin. Unable to contain himself any more, Percy came, face ducked into the other boy’s neck while he panted and moaned.

Slowly, legs a little unsteady and head swimming, he pulled out of Robert's body, taking the time to enjoy the way that Robert’s ass gaped open a little. His ass cheeks were reddened and maybe even a tiny bit bruised. It wouldn't be comfortable to sit, it was but nothing an ointment wouldn’t take care of. Percy played with the rim slowly using his fingers, playfully sticking two fingers inside and scissoring them. “Might have to use a larger tool,” he teased. “I should go ask my colleague to come down so we can inspect you together.”

With a huff, Robert twisted around and managed to snatch the inspector’s cap right off Percy’s head. “Enough of that, you git. You got your turn being Head Boy of the train." Percy made a face. Now _there_ was a thought. "Now-“ As Percy removed his fingers, Robert put the hat on his own head and turned around, fully revealing his reddened cock, bobbing eagerly. Chin rising, Robert’s voice deepened. “Get on your knees. I need to use my _inspection tool_ on your throat.”

With a smile, Percy got down on his knees and parted his lips. They had _hours_ yet until London.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Robert Hilliard is [technically a real character](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_Hilliard). According to Pottermore anyway. Alas, having an 11 year old kid as your POV character means the only people we knew in Percy’s life were his family and a glimpse of his 6th-year girlfriend. Occasionally I feel like Percy must have had more of a life than just being the butt of his brothers’ jokes. So, congratulations, Percy, now you have a friend-with-benefits among the prefects. I mean, they did have that giant bubble bath all to themselves in the books.
> 
> Also, I confess this is heavily inspired by one of the very first pieces of pornography I ever saw, so if it reminds you of something, there's probably a good reason for that.


End file.
